gempediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Melee
thumb|This is Melee, being held by an evil red-haired kidnapper.Melee is een Artificial intelligence, maar dan zonder de intelligentie of kunstmatigheid. Verder is hij niets... Behalve lam genoeg om een wiki over zichzelf te schrijven. Hij leidt aan een chronisch aandachtstekort, maar dat is ook wel duidelijk als je dit leest. Hij mag dan ook uitermate onbeschoft en asociaal genoemd worden. Mensen noemen hem ook wel eens ... Mensen noemen hem niet, laten we het daarbij houden... Daar is hij niet waardig genoeg voor. "wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" - Melee Zijn leven Melee werd geborden in 30485 na Jellyfish in het plaatsje 'Internet failures'. De geboorte mislukte maar het kind bleef leven. Mensen noemen hem hierdoor vaak Melee, want dat is zijn naam. Zijn vroege jaren bracht hij door in een kartonnen doos in een buitenwijk van Erm waar hij schelpdieren verkocht zonder vergunning. Hierdoor werd hij in 849587 na Jellyfish opgepakt en voor de rechter gesleept, hier gebruikte hij voor het eerst zijn magische krachten om melk om te zetten in tandpasta. In 1492, na het uitbreken van de zoutwater oorlog, ontdekte hij samen met Karel Krabber Amerika. Later beweerde hij, om media te ontwijken dat Columbus het heeft ontdekt. In zijn pand van des tijds is bewijs gevonden dat hij toch wel degelijk de ontdekker is. Zo vonden zij bijvoorbeeld grote hoeveelheden zeldzame brie, die alleen maar van de maan afkomstig kan zijn. In 1901 begon hij een apen-verkleed-winkel, waar hij samen met zijn nieuwe zaken partner MF (Matrozen Farmateur) apen verkleedde. Hij verdiende hier veel geld maar vond het nog niet genoeg, hij vond dat hij meer waard was. Later verliet MF hem en kwam SuSie voor MF in de plaats. In 1945 ging hij zes maanden op Mars wonen, maar hij mistte zijn parkiet Jonathan Farfe George Colonel Abraham Fartweed XVIM en dus keerde hij vroeg terug. Tijdens zijn jaren op Mars ontdekte hij verscheidene dingen waaronder de 'Mars is koud' theorie en de 'Ik ben God' theorie waarmee hij doorbrak in 1987. Sinds 2006 is hij kijk verslaafd, hij kan geen dag zonder zijn ogen open te doen, volgens medici zit het gewoon tussen zijn oren. Volgens hemzelf ook, waar anders zitten je ogen. Al dit is gelogen, hij is door het Universum gestuurd om Panda kopanda te propageren samen met Mao Zedong, maar Mao werd niet begrepen door de mensheid. 500px|right Ziektes In 2009 blijkt Melee een mentale stoornis te hebben. Na een 3 maand durend onderzoek word vast gesteld dat hij aan Mentale Mannelijke Mond-Menstruatie lijd. Dit leid tot het lijden eraan. En schapen. Overwinningen In 2046 versloeg hij, bij de slag om Een-Cola, de begeerde Homoheer Geert Wilders door hem te piersen met een verrotte banaan. Meree Soms word Melee als Meree geschreven of als メレエ (XLI). Fukken weeaboo. Website Melee had een tijdje een website genaamd TUX TUX totdat hij opnieuw moest betalen voor het domein. Toen kwam er een nieuwe website: panpanyo.com. Hierop werd een podcast van zeer hoge kwaliteit gepubliceerd. Sommigen menen dat de kwaliteit dermate hoog was dat het luisteraars afschrok. Dit is een leugen die Melee zelf verspreidde uit schaamte voor de lage luisteraantallen. Ringtone Melee belt random mensen in de hoop dat hij terug word gebeld zodat hij zijn ringtone kan horen. Hij werd laatst een keer terug gebeld. EPIC WIN. LOL. waarom schrijf ik over mezelf als hij? :/ Als je dit leest zeg dan q in de chat, lol norway. OMG×²° YA IT's TRUE LIEK OMG BUT TIMES TWENTY. (Ik hoop dat dit ironisch bedoeld was, net als alles in dit artikel, eigenlijk.) Anime Melee kijkt het liefst awesome anime. HE HASMAL. Ook kijkt hij graag dingen als Panda kopanda, HK en andere kiddy stuff. Eigenlijk kijkt Melee nauwelijks anime. Een enkele keer keek hij Panda Kopanda, maar Hello Kitty kwam hij nooit echt in. Misschien zag hij een enkele aflevering, maar daar bleef het dan ook bij. Hij hoopte kiddy stuff leuk te vinden, maar het lukte hem nooit echt. De puberteit is überhaupt veel te vroeg voor een Peter Pan-syndroom. Gehelariteits-theorie In 1786 schreef hij een boek over de gehelariteits-theorie. Deze theorie houdt in dat iets in het geheel beter is dan iets in het half. Zo kan men een heel ei als beter beschouwen dan een half ei. Velen zeggen dat hij niet origineel de bedenker hiervan is, maar er is hier nog geen bewijs van getroffen. Lang werd de theorie als 'duivels' gezien. Het boek is in 1800, ongeveer 15 jaar nadat het boek werd gepubliceerd, in meerdere landen officieel verboden. Pas in 1987 was het boek weer van de lijst gehaald in Engeland, in Nederland is en blijft het verboden. Volgens Melee zelf heeft de theorie een sterke band met de onzinnigheids-theorie die nog bedacht en op papier gezet moet worden, "Volgens mij heeft de theorie een sterke band met de onzinnigheids-theorie die nog bedacht en op papier gezet moet worden," dit mede omdat het onzinnig, toch niet compleet onzinnig blijkt. Suske & Wiske en de Klote Kakkerlak Gelukkig bestaat dat niet. De vissenkom Melee heeft een vissenkom in de kamer, en een vijver in de tuin. 's Winters gaan de vissen naar de kamer, want in de tuin word het te koud. Brrr. Dan krijg je bevroren vissticks. In de vissenkom zitten 2 goudvissen, die heel dik zijn. ;o En er zit een mossel in. Deze mossel heet Magic Munto de gemaskerde mossel-maat (no, seriously). Er zit een f*ing plant in de kom, en hij is NIET rond !!! I felt like... saying bye. Titelsong Melee heeft zijn eigen titelsong. Deze werd origineel geschreven toen hij nog piraat was in de koude wateren ten noorden van Siberië door een man uit Letland. Maar na een aantal jaren is het zijn titelsong geworden, dit zijn de lyrics: Melee, Melee, Melee Oooo Melee, Melee, Melee Melee, Melee, Melee Melee, Melee, Melee Oooo Melee is epic, he is win He lives in a box not a tin He doesn't eat fries those aren't good He only goes, for the real healthy food Oooo Melee, Melee, Melee Melee, Melee, Melee Melee, Melee, Melee Oooo Melee eats with fork 'n knife He does the boogie 'nd the jive He has good shape, he has good shave If you don't watch out, you'll be his slave Oooo Melee, Melee, Melee Melee, Melee, Melee Melee, Melee, Melee Oooo Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Bwaug Wist je dat MF voor geaggregeerde grootheden, kleinheden en loliconistische volksverhalen staat? Ingrediënten Om een Melee voor 4 personen te bereiden heeft men de volgende ingrediënten nodig: - 1 groene appel met hoorntjes - 1 kat die aardappelen eet RAWR - 2 Schroeven - Appeltaart met appel erin - druiven waarop is geschreven met balpen - boodschappenlijstje van de Aldi, da's lekker goedkóóp - gebruiksaanwijzing van een universele afstandsbediening van de Action - Gitaar met zonder snaren - CD met muziek van Händel - wenskaarten - 300 gram zetmeel - 100 gram bloem - mespuntje zout - 2 scharreleieren - stinkende das - schapenmagen.nl - rapengaren - raap - snot van een kikker - heksenkruid - goud! - een fluitje - een product van de blokker of de marskramer - swiffer - en een aflevering van de power puff shampoos Toevoeging Melee kan, in tegenstelling tot bijvoorbeeld Prof. 9, een beschamend artikel uit zijn jeugd wél waarderen. Tegenwoordig is hij als gerenomeerd kunstenaar bezig met véél serieuzere zaken. Zo zoekt hij zichzelf een keer of twintig per dag op op het internet, in de hoop dat er iemand iets over hem heeft geschreven. Helaas is dat nooit het geval. Daarom schrijft hij af en toe stukjes over zichzelf. Ach ja, iemand moet toch iets te doen hebben?Categorie:Bekende PGMer Categorie:PGM chat addicts Categorie:Lijst van gedrochten Categorie:Mensen die hun eigen artikel schrijven Categorie:YUI fans